Comforting Love
by PercyJfan100
Summary: 'His eyes, so full of hurt and misery, looked directly into hers. "Perhaps if I consume my sadness... it will one day vanish' Mew confronts a depressed and distraught Mewtwo late at night and gives him some comforting advice. Fluff! Hints of romance; SMALL hints! Now a two-shot! May continue!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! So, my cousin got me into pokemon (kinda)** **, and I decided to watch two of the movies. 'Mewtwo Strikes Back' and 'Mewtwo Returns'. Loved them both! Then I read a few fics concerning Mew and Mewtwo, and this popped into my head! I may write a sort of romance for them later on- haven't decided yet. Let me know if I should or not! ;)**

**And don't worry, I **_**will**_** update my other stuff! I promise!**

Mew couldn't sleep. She didn't know what it was; her bed was comfy, her blankets warm, her tummy was full from dinner, and she hadn't had any recent nightmares. What could be keeping her awake? She turned over in her bed and adjusted her fluffy pink blanket. She kicked her legs; nope, not restless. What could it be?

Sighing, she gave up on rest and got up. Perhaps a glass of warm milk would help her sleep. As she got up, floating through the halls, her sharp ears caught a sound. Curious, she went to investigate.

In the living room she found Mewtwo. He was sitting on the floor, hunched over, breathing audible, loud and ragged. He lived with her upon her insistence, they were 'family', she said. After all he'd been through, he trusted no one, though his heart had softened a bit.

But why was he here, at this hour?

She watched as he took another ragged, shuddering breath, his shoulders shaking as he inhaled. As he exhaled, she heard the tiny 'plip' of water.

As Mew got closer, she realized a terrible truth. Mewtwo was _crying_.

There he sat in the unlit room, hunched over a bowl, tears silently dripping off his face and into the bowl, carefully contained sobs put into his unstable breathing. A look of overwhelming sadness overcame Mew, and she didn't hesitate to go forward. "Mewtwo?" she spoke, laying a paw on his shoulder, watching as his entire body went rigid. "What are you doing up?"

He pulled in another breath and jerked his shoulder away, keeping his face down, hidden from her. He sniffled quietly. "I... I could ask you the same question." his voice, even in her mind, as he despised the idea of speaking out loud, was choked and full of sadness. "Leave me, Mew."

"No." she floated in front of him, trying to catch `his eye. The violet orbs stayed trained on the bowl below him, nearly filled to the brim with his own tears. He glared down at the clear water, two more drops falling to meet the liquid below, momentarily obscuring his reflection. "What's the matter?"

"Leave me be, Mew." his voice was bitter now. "Leave me to my misery." Mew frowned, her baby blue eyes full of concern. Mewtwo was like a brother, made from her DNA, they were technically related. Despite the fact that he was far more powerful, she was still older. That made _her_ his big sister; she was supposed to take care of him. She was supposed to be there for him, love him, comfort him. And she _did_ love him, with all her heart and more. Much more. Sure he wasn't the most social pokemon out there, and he wasn't as talkative as she would have liked, but she still loved him. He was all she had; for so many years, more than she could count, it had been just her. Of course, there were other pokemon, pidgy's and butterfree and whatnot, but never another mew. It had always been just her.

But now she had him. She had a companion, a family member, a little brother. And because he was her brother, she was to take care of him. And part of that meant keeping him happy. Making him smile, and laugh, and... and being the shoulder to cry on when he was upset. This puzzled her though; during the days, he seemed happy enough. Though he spent most of his time in their cave, he'd sometimes come out with her. They'd pick berries, or go to the spring for a swim. Once she'd even convinced him to play air-tag. But...

She never knew about _this_. Was this a routine for him? To get up every night and cry due to a secretly broken heart? To sit here in the dark and let the tears flow, sadness and heartbreak filling that bowl?

She could only watch as another teardrop fell into the dish. Watching, he picked up the bowl with shaky paws, some of the liquid spilling onto the ground below. She watched as he raised his head, taking the bowl to his lips. She watched as he tilted his head back and the salty liquid disappeared, her brother swallowing his own tears. "Why...?"

His violet eyes met hers for the first time. They were still wet, bloodshot and watery. "Perhaps" his telepathic voice was sad and it pained her to hear it. His eyes, so full of hurt and misery, looked directly into hers. "Perhaps if I consume my sadness... it will one day vanish."

"Oh Mewtwo..." she floated forward and hugged him, putting her much smaller arms around his neck, snuggling into him. "Shh... don't cry. Tell me what's wrong." his much stronger arms hugged her back, head laying over her shoulder, silent sobs wracking his body. "Its ok, I'm here now. What's wrong?"

Her 'baby brother', as she liked to tease, sniffled. "I- I am not loved Mew!"

"What?!" she exclaimed, surprised. "Of course you are! You- you're my brother!"

"Perhaps by you." he lamented miserably. "But not by any other. I am unwelcome every place I am seen." he sniffed. "I have nothing here. You love me, but... you do not realize..."

"I don't realize what?"

"I..." his voice was nervous. "I suppose I am... jealous."

"Jealous?!" she was surprised above anything else. "But... of what?" how could he be jealous of _her_? He was bigger, stronger; and more powerful. His powers were further amplified. He could put up a greater fight in battle. So why...

"You do not realize the treasure- the _mental_ treasure- you have." what did he mean? "You have... memories. You had a childhood. I... I have nothing. I have no parents, no past to remember."

Mew blinked. She'd never thought about it before, but now that she did... it only made sense. Her first memory was a warm fuzzy one of her mother holding her close and singing to her. But him... his first memories... well, they must be very frightening. He'd told her he was in a tube, a thousand wires attached to him, a slimy substance, cold and wet, surrounding him from all sides, above and below. And... after that, a battle. Destruction, blood, fire, pain and hurt. Hatred, going to him and exerting from him. He was betrayed, created to be a slave... Mew could see his reasons. "Oh my..." she made him look at her, pulling back from the comforting hug. Her soft blue eyes stared into his violet ones.

"Mewtwo, listen to me." she inched forward, flicking away his tears with her paws. "Your past doesn't matter- its in the past. It can't hurt you now. And just because you don't have the nice memories you want to have..." she moved in close as he took a breath, steadier than before. Good; he was calming down. "It doesn't mean you can't make new memories. Better memories, _happy_ memories. And you know what?"

"What?"

She grinned. "I'd be happy to help." she kissed his temple, and he tensed just the tiniest bit. "I love you Mewtwo- please don't forget. You're family now."

A small, hesitant smile crossed his face, and his arms lifted, gingerly hugging her back. "Mew?"

"Yeah?"

"I must thank you, for all you have done for me."

She smiled. "Just don't cry anymore. That's plenty." For awhile they sat in silence, still tenderly hugging, neither daring to move, just enjoying one another's company."Mewtwo?"

"Yes?"

She nuzzled his cheek with hers. "I love you."

His eyes widened a bit, an odd feeling of warmth tingling spreading through him. "I... love you too."

**Sorry if you guys don't like the brother/sister bond for these two; I must say I'm a sucker for the romantic relationship these two often get. I like either way; and this just popped into my head! I had to write it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I **_**know **_**I marked this complete, but I just had to do this! I got this idea from my sole reviewer (kinda disappointing. 60 views and only one review. Oh well), and I may update it later again. It just depends on if I get inspiration or not. Please review; I'd like to know what any of you think. Please and thank you!**

Mew was worrying. After all that had happened during the night so far, she worried. Her brother still seemed upset; though his relentless flow of miserable tears had stopped… something in his eyes radiated sadness. Though his violet eyes were usually cold and stony- but often were the only part of his face that showed any emotion- but now, they were sad. She could see it; though she'd hugged him and been there, comforting him as a big sister should, he still seemed depressed. He was crying on the inside; and though she didn't fully understand it, she knew why.

Mewtwo, as much as she told him he was, wasn't like her. After all, he'd been genetically changed and altered so many times; he looked nearly nothing like an ordinary mew. He was much taller, and much, much stronger- not that she minded. She liked that her brother was tall; even though a smaller brother that she could hug easier would have been nice, she liked that he was so big and tall. She'd always had a taste for difference; if she ate a certain berry one day, she made _sure_ she ate a different one the next day, just to make things interesting. She liked different. She loved him and everything about him; after all, he was the only family she had.

Mewtwo, though cold most of the time, l loved his sister as well. She was kind and warm-hearted, and he knew good and well that she loved him. He appreciated this, and honestly thought he would have been driven mad by rage and loneliness long ago had she not, but still… well, he supposed he ought to be grateful. After vying for world dominance and wanting to wipe out the entire human race… she still took him in. In fact, she'd begged him to stay; she was lonely too. He appreciated the company- even if she _did_ chatter on and on and on and on annoyingly without end. But still… well, she could leave. Though she might be stared at as well, considering they were 'legendries' (silly humans with their silly labels…), but she would be stared at in _awe_. It was hard not to love Mew; what with her big blue eyes and soft-as-a-cloud pink fur, and her sweet wonderful voice. But him… he knew he'd be stared at with disgust and dislike. He knew that if the humans knew he existed, he'd be everyone's enemy. He was abnormal and looked every bit like it- he had a temper that, when it flared, caused destruction he couldn't control. He was tall, taller than most any human, and quite frankly, he probably even looked a bit scary. He didn't know; he looked the way he should, to him. But he knew he didn't.

That was what was truly awful, he thought to himself. He knew almost nothing of this world. He'd been programmed and installed with unending knowledge or battles, of war and blood and the best way to vanquish ones foe. But… when he saw the sun for the first time, he honestly had no idea what it was. He knew what night and day and light and dark were; would an enemy fall easier in the day or the night? Everything he knew before hand was somehow linked to war. Everything. He knew what fire was; it could burn a camp to the ground if it grew fast enough. Some enemies were bound to be weak swimmers, so water would be a helpful ally. At first, when he first escaped that horrible humans' clutch, he didn't know what flowers were. Or wind. Or stars, or clouds, or insects. He had no idea; what use had he for that information, so why would it be put in?

Mew had taught him; she showed him the beauty of nature. She showed him how comfy grass could be, and how much fun it could be to just lie on your back in a grassy field and watch as the clouds changed shape, trying to spot humorous pictures. She showed him just how wonderful flowers smelled, and how amazing it was to see a thousand butterfly's flood up into the air in a wave of a million colors. He taught him how water could be a warm comfort to a sore, tired body, or a cool relaxation on a hot summer day. She taught him how warm and wonderful fire could be if kept contained and safe. His sister was wonderful. He loved her; because she loved him, and was just about the only person in the world that _didn't_ look at him like a monster.

"M… Mewtwo?" he looked up. He was sitting on his bed, hands folded in his lap, head down, staring hard at his hands; why must they look so different?

"Yes Mew?" She smiled, hearing his deep, powerful voice in her mind. "What is it? I thought you had gone to bed. Why are you not resting; it is very late."

"I know" she floated inside slowly, approaching carefully, sitting himself down beside him. She snuggled up against his side, hugging his arm with her much tinier ones. "But I can't sleep."

"A mutual feeling."

She smiled. He always spoke so simply. He was always right to the point and didn't dawdle on what to say; he knew what he meant to say, and so he said it. "I figured. But, it thought this might help." Two smalls glasses floated into the room; though she didn't use them a lot, her psychic abilities were very strong. The two cups floated to the pair of siblings, Mew gladly reaching to take hers, Mewtwo studying his. "What is this… white substance?"

She giggled and wiped some warm milk from her upper lip. "Warm milk; it helps me sleep. It hought maybe you'd want some."

"Milk…" he slowly turned the glass in a circle, studying it. Naturally, they fed mostly on berries and fruits they found growing here in the open wild; human objects were rare on their secluded island somewhere in the warm southern oceans. "Is it… good? Does it have a pleasant taste?"

She shrugged and sipped hers again. "I think it does. You'll probably like it, but everyone likes different stuff. Like you and those sour berries!" she scrunched up her face, giggling, smiling even wider when he chuckled next to her.

"Yes, well, those sweet fruits you are so attached too are much _too_ sweet. I prefer a flavor that does not give me uncontrollable bursts of energy. Though it explains our tendency to be… hyper much of the time"

"Hey!" she swatted his arm playfully. "I'm not _always _hyper!"

"Yes, you are." He deadpanned, and she pouted.

"Just drink your milk…" smiling on the inside, he carefully sipped the steaming drink. It had a thick taste, a bit neutral with less flavor than he liked, but it was good enough he supposed.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Do ya like it?" she picked herself up with her floating and sat himself down in his lap, snuggling against his stomach and listening to his heartbeat. That would be the one thing the two always shared; no matter how different they looked, they'd always have a heart beating beneath their skin.

"It is… sufficient."

"Oh come on!" she giggled. "Admit it! It's yummy!"

A tiny smile, almost invisible, crept onto his face. "Yes, Mew, it is 'yummy'."

She giggled again, before a yawn suddenly interrupted her. Momentarily forgetting her cup and leaving it to her psychic thoughts, she rubbed her eyes. And, of course, contagious as they were, soon Mewtwo was yawning as well. "Stop that!" he scolded her, though his voice was clearly laughing.

Willing her half full cup to sit on the ground beside the bed, she snuggled into her brother. Sure, she was older, but still, it felt nice to have someone bigger to cuddle with every now and then. He took one more sip and set his glass down as well, nudging his sister. "Mew, would you like t-"

She sighed sleepily, closing her eyes. "'m not moving." She mumbled. "If you want me gone, you're carrying me back."

He rolled his eyes, but had to admit… he was a bit reluctant to relinquish his company just yet. He was feeling awfully sleepy; perhaps Mew was right. Maybe warm milk really _could_ make a person. Then again… it was probably about four in the morning. It could just be natural.

He slid further down into bed, pulling the blanket up, Mew resting on his chest still, just above his heart. He extinguished the candles and small fire before him, keeping the room lit, with a single thought. "I am not moving either. I suddenly feel quite tired…"

She yawned again, rubbing one eye as she snuggled into him further, curling up into a ball. "Told you warm milk makes you sleepy."

Just as he was settling in, Mew moved. She rolled off his stomach and floated in the air for a moment. He kept his eyes closed; she was probably just going back to her room. However, after a moment, a soft pair of lips pressed against his cheek, and another face nuzzled his. Another small smile adorned his face. "I love you Mewtwo." She settled in beside him, snuggling under his arm. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams Mew."

**There. This is kinda just the after events; I felt like I just left you hanging. We had many of Mew's thoughts, but here is more of Mewtwo's thoughts now. I feel bad for him, I really do- but at least he has his wonderful big sister there for him.**


End file.
